


Some Nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck

by aurora_denian



Series: Electric Green [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, F/M, assassin war games, bad week, mental venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_denian/pseuds/aurora_denian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needed a drink after the day, hell week, that she'd had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is kind of a sequel to Electric Green. It's not really much, but it's an opening for another story I'm working on in the same Verse. Oh, and the title comes from 'Some nights' by Fun.

If Darcy had a superpower, besides her boobs, it would be her uncanny ability to find a seedy little bar to drown her discontent in no matter where she was. She supposed it could have something to do with all the time she spent in them growing up. Hell, more then a few of her childhood photos show her standing at the back of a stage somewhere surrounded by the smokey haze that could only be a bar in the early nineties. Now that she really thought about it she seems to remember her mother telling her that she learned to walk in the middle of on of her Dad's shows, using an amp to hoist herself up so that she wouldn't be left out of all of the excitement. Snorting into her glass of whiskey she ignored the look the bartender gave her. Really people, this was New York, she shouldn't be the weirdest thing that anybody had ever seen.

Then again, she thought, glancing down at her current outfit. After the debacle of today she'd been forced to find replacement cloths out of a box of Avengers themed merchandise that Stark had apparently ordered. Whatever, she thought the hulk slippers were bitchin' and they totally counted as shoes. Waving to the bartender for a refill she let her mind wonder a bit, playing over everything that had happened to her since she took the God forsaken job.

It had started out alright, for a grand total of two hours, which indecently she had spent at SHIELD going over a mandatory debriefing. It seemed that no sooner had she been shoved through the elevator doors of the “Avenger's Tower” by Coulson that the universe had decided that she should be taken down a peg. Or twelve. Nothing in a briefing could prepare her for esentially being dropped into a superhero frat house. Seriously, between the pranks, the unresolved sexual tension, and the disgusting eating and cleaning habits she might as well have been assigned to babysit. Although now that she thought about it she was pretty sure most babysitters didn't have to worry about there being so many weapons handy.

Less then an hour after the bastard had abandoned her to the colorful mix of Darwinism and the Hunger games known as the Avengers Tower Stark had blown up something in his workshop, Romanov had unceremoniously ambushed and hog tied Captain America, over a tv show, and Thor had demanded she find out who had eaten all of his pop tarts. On top of all of that she'd been pelted with Nerf arrows from the heating ducts. She supposed she should consider herself lucky that Banner was on some kind of walk about in southeast Asia, because the last thing she needed was to be worried about how good the structural integrity of the building was.

By the end of the first day she'd managed to reprogram the DVR to accommodate everyone's needs, set up a delivery of pop tarts from the nearest grocery store to be made twice a day, and figured out how to lock Barton out of the ducts for at least an hour or two at a time. In addition to all of that she'd managed to get all of her paper work done, and stacked the forms that they needed to complete neatly, and well organized on the kitchen table. She'd managed to get home while still holding her head high and thinking that she'd had a small victory. Till the next day.

It was honestly like herding cats. Stark had locked everyone out of his workshop, refused to listen to her that he had mandatory SI, and SHIELD business that needed to be taken care of. JARVIS had been nice enough to give her the override code for the door, only for Stark to brush her off. Deciding it was a loosing battle she'd gone to take care of the other things that had to be organized for the day. Captain Rogers was the only one to be ready at the designated eleven o'clock time slot to head to SHIELD for the latest debriefing. Barton had locked himself in the air ducts, Romanov was MIA, Thor was twenty minutes late, and Stark was still ignoring every word that came out of her mouth. After she'd gotten the only two Avengers that she could get her hands on into the town car she'd gone back to her paper work, only taking a break to make a late lunch for herself, and the other two Avengers still in the tour. Stark ignored the large protein shake she'd left on his work table, but at some point Barton had grabbed the sandwich she'd left near the main air duct. After that it was more forms, this time theirs seeing as no one bothered to fill out the one's she'd left on the table. On her way home she'd grabbed a bottle of wine, two pints of ice cream, and proceeded to cry in the shower for a good thirty minutes.

Wednesday was slightly different only in the fact that the 'Fantastic Four' had shown up at the tower for a meeting. Everything that she'd ever heard about them seemed to be true. Richards was an unobservant asshole more obsessed with his science then anything else. Sue Storm was nice enough, though she seemed to be much more of the sat back and blend in type then anything else. Ben Grimm, who seemed surprised when she asked if he preferred Mr. Grimm, or Ben, was nice even though he'd managed to accidentally damage two chairs and a lamp. Then there was the 'Human Torch' himself. He seemed to live up to everything she'd been told, cocky, arrogant, a indiscriminate flirt, and just a touch of douche bag sprinkled on top just for flavor. Sure he was attractive, but she really wasn't in any hurry to end up with a burning, itching sensation, in more ways then one. Flagging down the bartender for another shot she sighed. Though now that she thought about it Johnny Storm seemed to have an uncanny resemblance to the Cap. She made a mental note to look into it later, there was no such thing and coincidence in their line of work.

After the meeting, which started an hour late, and was interrupted by doombots, Darcy had filled up the rest of her day with the same things that she had done the day before, namely paper work. Thursday was the same as the rest with the exception of Thor refusing to wear clothing since _“Lady Darcy! Tis the day of my honor!”_ Finally Friday rolled around, and the promise of two whole days off as long as nobody tried to destroy New York. Again. She should have known it was going to be a bad day when the tower had been unusually quiet upon her arrival. Romanov and Barton had apparently chosen the day as some kind of assassins game day, complete with hide and seek... using weapons. After prying the arrows and knives out of the wall and contacting the contractor about fixing the whole in the ceiling she'd over seen the delivery of the weekends groceries, the paperwork from the Doombot indecent of Wednesday, and made lunch. Then of course Captain America and Iron Man just had to get into a verbal smack down, and JARVIS just had to call her to mediate. She was seriously just going to lock the two of them in a closet and see what happened. She was willing to bet that they'd either kill each other or fuck each other, and either way it had to defuse some of the UST the two were swimming in. Of course in the meantime while she was trying to figure out the best way to do it something exploded in a shower of sparks, causing her to be doused with flame retardant chemicals by a one armed robot.

After that, pissed beyond belief she'd been forced to dress herself from a box of Avengers novelty clothing. Picking up the backlogged paper work they'd been ignoring all week she squared her shoulders and stomped off. In an all honesty she thought attaching the sheets of paper to Romonov's and Barton's doors with the weapons she'd been forced to collect had been a stroke of genius, as had unceremoniously stabbing a screw driver through Stark right in front of him. Cap she'd taken a little bit of pity on and simply handed them to him with a raised eyebrow and a disapproving look. Thor she'd left with a threat of no pop tarts for a week if the sheets weren't finished by Monday morning. Grabbing her bag she stomped out.

Looking down at her once again empty shot glass Darcy stopped to consider that maybe she'd had a little bit too much to drink. Sighing she dropped some money on the bar and asked if they had any coffee. The bartender gave her a look before telling her he could have some in about ten minutes. Nodding she dropped another five on top of the stack of bills. She drank three cups of coffee before grabbing her purse, not really ready to go home to her empty apartment but also knowing she'd spend enough time there already. She was still trying to decide if maybe she should grab a bite to eat on the way home when her phone rang. Digging it out she felt a smile creep across her face when she saw the name flashing on the screen. “Hey, babe.” If there was one thing that could brighten up a shitty week it was his call. Mood instantly lifted she began chatting happily, hailing a cab. Maybe he was right about karma, she might have to suffer through all of this shit, but she still had him.


End file.
